Heretofore, a disposable diaper for pet used for a pet such as a dog and a cat has been proposed. Such a disposable diaper for pet catches the feces and urine of the pet by covering the anus and the urethral opening positioned between the bases of the hind legs when being fit.
Some types of pets (for example miniature dachshunds which are dogs having long torsos and short legs) may have the urethral opening further forward than a position between the bases of the hind legs. In addition, male dogs have the urethral opening further forward than female dogs. If the disposable diaper for pet is fit on pets having the urethral opening further forward than a position between the bases of the hind legs, the urethral opening may not be covered by the diaper and urine may leak.
Given this, an absorbent article for pet that is used in a state of being wrapped around a pet's waist is proposed, the absorbent article for pet including an absorbent core in a rectangular belt shape, a liquid permeable top sheet disposed on a first face of the absorbent core, and a liquid impermeable back surface sheet disposed on a second face of the absorbent core, and being configured in a rectangular shape (see for example Patent Document 1).
Such an absorbent article for pet configured in a rectangular shape can be fit to cover the urethral opening infallibly, regardless of the position thereof.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-20533